Kindergarteners
by GertiePie
Summary: What would Gravity 5 be like if Zander was the new kid in Kindergarten instead of High School. What would it be like if Kacey stayed head Perf and Grace got kicked out instead.
1. Chapter 1

Kindergarten  
Stevie

"Hi, my name is Zander. What's yours?" A strange voice said.

"Zander, what a funny name. My name is Stevie and I have four brothers and a mom and a dad." I spoke up.

"Isn't Stevie a boys name? I don't think you are a boy, are you?" He commented.

"No dummy, I'm not a boy, I'm a girl." I yelled.

That Zander guy just ignored me and started to walk away. So I ran after him and got ready to kick him for being mean, when my best friends grabbed me by my arms and dragged me back. So I kicked them instead.

"What waas that for, I was going to give that new guy a piece of my mind," I screamed in their faces.

"First, oww. And second that's why we dragged you away. Remember what Miss Lee said about you and giving someone a piece of your mind one more time. And what happened to the Perfs last time you gave _them _a piece of your mind. Kacey couldn't walk for three days because of the bruise you gave her, you gave Molly a dislocated shoulder, and Grace was crying her eyes out.

"But I didn't do anything to Grace. Now let me go talk so sense into that boy." I screamed again.

Since they didn't let me go, I kicked them in the shins and ran. Then I tripped on something and fell. I heard a scream and something fell on me. Something landed near my head so I bit them. I heard a scream again, this time closer to my ear. I stood up and saw that Zander kid on the ground, holding his ear.

He got up and started yelling at me, "What is wrong with you, why did you bite me? You just slammed into me and now my ear is bleeding. You-You're crazy, you know that!"

Then Miss Lee started to walk over, so I started running until that stupid idiot Zander grabbed my arm and held me there untli she got over.

"You two, what is going on here, actually don't tell me. Stevie, remember what I told you the last time you got in a fight on the playground?" Miss Lee asked.

"Yes, Miss Lee, I remember. You said the next time I get in a fight I will not be allowed outisde for the rest of the week and the person I fought has to stay in for the rest of the week too so we can learn to get along. But please don't make me stay in with him!" I said.

"Yes you do have to stay in with him and it can start right now since recess only started ten minutes ago, now go." she said.

We walked in the building slowly, not looking at each other.

Finally he spoke up. "You do know it's your fault that I can't go out and play with others. So now I'm mad at you. And I'm not talking to you."

"Good, I don't want to hear your stupid voice."I shouted back.

From there we booth walked in silence. It looked like everyone was watching us.

"Take a picture, it'll last farther." I screamed at them.


	2. Chapter 2

Kindergarten  
Stevie

"Take a picture, it'll last farther." I screamed at them.

"Umm, I think you mean longer,"He said quietly.

"What are talking about, crybaby" I screamed again.

I was still being pushed into that stupid building with this stupid boy. I think he was still yelling at me but I this time I tuned his stupid voice out. when we finally got in, I yelled at him to shut up for a stinking minute and let me think.

He spoke up quietly,"umm, what is your name again, Steve or Evie, something like that. What are you thinking about."

"Well, if you would be quiet long enough for me to think, I am trying to find a way out of the trap. And FYI, my name is Stevie. You wanna help me blow this joint or not." I snapped

"What does 'blow this joint' mean?" he asked.

"Sorry, my brother, Nate likes cop shows and the criminals say that a lot on there. And it means do you wanna escape this place," I whispered his answer.

He nodded, but had a worried look on his face.

Nobody

Outside, Grace, Molly, and Kacey were all playing tag until Grace fell.

"Owww, my knee, my knee it hurts very bad. Help help, call 911." she was crying and screaming.

"Grace you scraped your knee. Miss Lee, Grace's knee is bleeding. Grace, stop your crying, it'll be ok." Nelson said, trying to calm Grace down.

Miss Lee came running over and took Grace inside the school. "She is starting to be nice to stupid Nelson, the boy who runs away from his own farts. She can't be friends with us anymore." Kacey and Molly whispered "I know, we can't have people thinking we are friends with Stupid Girl, Fart Boy, and Fart Boy's sidekick. I think New Kid is starting to be friends with Stupid."

*Back Inside*  
Stevie

"I'm going to ignore you now," Stevie turned around so Zander was looking at her back.

Zander grabbed a tube of pink paint and squirted it all over the back of her shirt. She whipped around and gave Zander her death glare while he grabbed another tube of paint, this time yellow. He squeezed it right in her face and then threw the tube out the window. She grabbed a can of gold glitter and poured over his head, getting it all in his hair. He was about to pour glue and feathers in her hair, when miss Lee walked grabbed for the glue as it started to fall. Miss Lee looked over at him and saw him holding the glue. All she did was hold out her hand and look him in the eye. He had a guilty look on his face as he handed her the glue and looked away. Grace just sat there like a lost little puppy, which she sorta is without Molly or Kacey, with tears in her eyes. Miss Lee heard one of the idiots outside and walked outside to see what the babies were crying about. I walked over to Grace, because she's not so bad as long as she's not with Priss 1 and Priss 2. She was mumbling something under her breath.

"Grace, I have no idea what you are saying." I said clearly, like I was talking to a three year old.

"Molly and Kacey said that I am too stupid to be friends with them," She sobbed.

I thought, wow Molly and Kacey have hit an all time low. I grabbed Grace and gave her a hug. I was about to tell her that she can be friends with Me, Kev, and Nelly, when stupid over there decided to live up to his name.

"Aww, Evie has a heart. Too cute." He mimiced. Although I have no idea who would let him mimic them and live.

"First of all Stupid, my name is Stevie not Evie, second of all, who you awwing at, cause if it's me you won't live to see another sunrise." I glared at him.

He just shrugged and looked away. I went back to Grace and told her, "Grace, you want to be friends with me, Stupid over there, oh wait Stupid's not my friend. Well you want to be friends with Me, Kev, and Nelly."

She simply nodded and started to wipe her tears away. I gave her another hug and tried to walk outside to punch the lights out of those pinkies. Why did Miss Lee have to stand outside the door, I th8ink she was gaurding us so we wouldn't escape. I asked Grace,"Grace, you have to get in a fight with the Pinkies, so that you will be sent in here with them and I can punch them out.

**Zander  
**I saw a small snake slithering through a crack in the wall so I grabbed hoping Toughie is afraid of snakes. (A/N Let's pretend Stevie's afraid of snakes) I waited until she was turned away from me and until Grace was outside, I put the snake in her hair and caught it on video with a recording camera I stole from my mom's purse, which I do every First day so I can show Mom what i do in school. She started screaming like a baby girl, and waving her hands in the air while spinning in circles. It was halarious. I finally stopped recording after the battery ran out. I ran over and grabbed the snake and put it ouside. I looked at her and saw tears streaming down her face. Then she just took off.


End file.
